


Can't get you out of my mind

by mimabeann



Series: Seph & Lila [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, kisstober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Seph belongs to Wilvarin(Just a note, Lila is a pantoran)
Relationships: Sephiroth Gerel/Li'laran
Series: Seph & Lila [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952365
Kudos: 1





	Can't get you out of my mind

Lila blushed and bit her lip as she gently bumped Seph’s shoulder with hers. A soft smile replaced the look of worry that had previously been etched on his face. She grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. I can do this. She took a breath and tentatively placed her hand over his. His face reddened even more. His gaze flicked to her and then the ground to their hands and back to her again. “Lila?”  
“Yeah, Seph?” She was sure her normally pale blue cheeks were now a brilliant shade of purple.

“I - I can’t stop thinking about you.” He paused, looking surprised that she was still staying put. She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. _He… Thinks about me_? Her eyes met his and she felt her heart racing. _Maybe he_ \- “May I… Kiss you?”   
Her eyes went wide and her smile widened. “Of course!” _Way to sound way to eager, Lila._ She scolded herself mentally. 

Seph leaned in close, his lips gently brush against hers as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Lila kissed back tentatively at first before melting into his embrace. Seph was gentle but she could feel the almost forceful desperation in the kiss, like he was begging her not to go without saying a word. Her hands firmly grabbed at the fabric of his tunic, pulling him even closer. She felt him smile into the kiss. Their noses brushed lightly as they pulled apart, both of them blushing.

“I… Sorry, I’m not very good with this… Kissing.” His blush deepened as he glanced down at the floor.  
Lila giggled. She gently brought a hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. “I may not have much experience with kissing, but I thought that was pretty perfect.” His face had to be the reddest she’d ever seen it.   
She gave him a reassuring smile and She moved to stand on her toes and brushed a hand through his hair to pull him down to her level, resting her forehead against his. “And by the way, I can’t get you off my mind either, Seph. I think of new reasons to like you every time I see you,” she paused, biting her lip, “and I have since the day we met… It’s been occurring to me lately that all these reasons are actually reasons that I love you.”


End file.
